Conventionally, for instance, known is a battery module including a plurality of batteries for use as a motor drive power source of an electric vehicle. With this battery module, a plurality of batteries are retained, for instance, by being respectively stored in a plurality of batteries retaining units provided to the battery retainment block. With this kind of battery module, since the plurality of batteries generate heat during their use, the generated heat is preferably radiated in order to protect the batteries.
A type capable of radiating the generated heat of batteries stored in a battery retaining unit in a battery retainment block is disclosed, for instance, in Patent Document 1. The battery retainment block disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a plurality of block pieces (heat transfer cylinders) which retain a plurality of batteries in a state where the batteries are arranged in two rows. A part of the block piece is configured as a thermal runaway prevention wall, and the thermal runaway prevention wall is provided along the entire axial direction of the battery between two batteries that are adjacent to each other among the plurality of batteries that are retained. The battery retainment block is provided with an opening at either side across the thermal runaway prevention wall in which a part of the block piece is opened. By causing a part of the periphery of the battery to be exposed from that opening, cooling air can be applied to that location.
In the battery retainment block disclosed in Patent Document 1, the thermal runaway prevention wall is provided across the entire axial direction of the battery between two adjacent batteries. Thus, it is difficult to apply cooling air between the two adjacent batteries. Accordingly, with the battery retainment block disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is a problem in that the heat generation of the respective batteries cannot be efficiently and sufficiently radiated with cooling air.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-66773